


Lucy & Alex are both useless & oblivious gays: the comic

by SupergaySupercat (octoplods)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comic Art, F/F, Kissing, Useless Gays, fanart post, it's a holiday themed comic too!, oblivious gays, supersanta2018, the DEO gets decorated because Kara INSISTS and we know space dad can't say no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat
Summary: For mw4vt9 (mandylynnw on tumblr) for their prompt:Person one is majorly crushing on person two. Person two is also majorly crushing on person one. Neither one of them want to tell the other but don't like keeping secrets so they talk about the crushes together without giving away much identifying detail. They do this for weeks before one of them ends up saying something causes them to know it's them. Feelings are confessed, epic kiss happens.





	Lucy & Alex are both useless & oblivious gays: the comic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mw4vt9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/gifts).



> As always, for more of this kinda stuff, my tumblr is: supergaysupercat, and twitter for nsfw posts (since the tumblr hoohah) @flaggedbytumblr

For mw4vt9 (mandylynnw on tumblr) for their prompt: 

Person one is majorly crushing on person two. Person two is also majorly crushing on person one. Neither one of them want to tell the other but don't like keeping secrets so they talk about the crushes together without giving away much identifying detail. They do this for weeks before one of them ends up saying something causes them to know it's them. Feelings are confessed, epic kiss happens.

Hi! mw4vt9! I'm you're secret santa, I haven't watched much past s1 so directorship was the only ship I really had a feeling for! I hope that's ok and I hope you like the comic! I unfortunately didn't get to apply colours to it as I lost a few days of working on it with getting super sick and having to crunch work deadlines. :< I HOPE THAT'S OK!!! I will probably colour it at some point tbf! 

Page 1/2

Page 2/2

Hope you like it! And thanks for everyone who looks! I hope you have a fantastic holiday season and I really look forward to seeing what you guys think about this! I also cannot WAIT to spend the time getting stuck into all the Supergirl secret santa fics, I friggin love this exchange.


End file.
